


think i wanna

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Son Relationship, OQ Prompt Party 2019, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina and Robin plan a day alone with each other's sons, planning on some family bonding, but maybe not planning on how the day ends.





	think i wanna

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18-30 May 2019  
> Word Count: 3597  
> Written for: OQPromptParty2019  
> Prompts: 008. The first time Roland calls Regina "Mama" // 065. Hiking in the woods. // 076. OQ falling asleep on the sofa together. // 098. Henry seeks Robin's advice on a very important matter // 103. A day at the beach. // 113. Robin spends a whole day with Henry while Regina spends it with Roland. // 179. Regina proposes to Robin.  
> Summary: Regina and Robin plan a day alone with each other's sons, planning on some family bonding, but maybe not planning on how the day ends.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set nebulously around S7, but this piece is set in late S5 or very early S6. Please not the following changes in this AU: There was no Dark Swan arc or its attendant Underworld arc, Robin never died, Zelena gave up custody of Peanut [and let Robin and Regina rename and raise her], and no Split Queen, among other things.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Magical Number Four  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so the title of this fic comes from the Bruno Mars song, "Marry You", because my brain is a very perverse beast. LOLOL That said, I enjoyed writing this fic, though I had a lot of plans that just didn't end up happening. I'd remembered that Robin and Regina were married in "Magical Number Four", so wanted to visit their engagement, but I didn't want the typical idea of Robin proposing to Regina. So I flipped it. And used this gorgeous [ring](https://www.thenordictradingco.com/products/new-item-mens-rugged-hunting-inspired-wedding-band-silver-bow-arrow-2-types-real-wood-inlay-sz-9-10-rings-him-jewelery) for him, because it just felt like the kind of thing Regina would do for him. Many thanks to Zoya for helping me decide on the final ring design.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, but if you see something spellcheck and I missed, lemme know?

Regina stands in the doorway of Roland's bedroom, watching him sleep. She used to do this with Henry every morning at this same age, and she is thrilled to have the same opportunity to do it again with her little knight. She has plans for the day, but those can wait. Without thought, she moves to slip under the covers with him, heart full of love when he shifts to curl into her body.

"Gina?" he mumbles, nose wrinkling. 

"Shh," she whispers and presses a kiss to his messy curls. "Go back to sleep, handsome. We don't have to get up yet."

"'Kay."

The soft snore greets her soon enough, and she smiles as she lets sleep claim her for just a little longer.

*****

Robin slips into the house after his morning run out to the camp. He loves this bit of alone time each morning to collect his thoughts for the coming day. Today is definitely a day for such a routine. He resets the alarm and makes his way up the stairs to shower before making breakfast for his family. 

As is his habit, Robin does a brief check on the boys. Henry sprawls on his bed, arms and legs akimbo. He wonders how his stepson doesn't fall completely out of the bed, but is grateful he doesn't. His next stop is Roland's room, curious that the door is ajar. The sight that greets him warms his heart. Regina and Roland are so close, he can barely tell whose curls are peeking out over the top of the covers. The baby monitor is on the nightstand, so he slips in to grab it. Regina deserves a morning to sleep in with Roland, and he loves spending time with his daughter as she wakes up. 

The monitor comes into the bathroom with him, in case she wakes. His shower is quick and efficient, unlike his soulmate and stepson. Roland still requires supervision for his baths, but he seems to be leaning in their direction. Toweling off, Robin heads into the bedroom just as the baby starts fussing. 

"Hey there, my little love," he says with a grin. Once his boxer briefs and tank are on, he gently scoops her into his arms. "Look at this happy girl. Are you hungry yet?" When she gurgles and blows spit bubbles at him, he laughs and settles her on the bed next to him. A quick diaper change turns into a full production when he sees the mess she's left him. "Did you do this to Papa on purpose, Sadie Lou Who?" Her squeal of delight gets him laughing again. "You are a constant joy to me, my little love."

Once Sadie is changed and Robin finishes dressing himself, he slips her into the sling that is becoming part of his daily attire, enjoying the bonding it affords him, and heads downstairs to start breakfast. He turns on the radio to the classic rock station that Henry and Will talked him into listening to a few months back. The music is soothing, and he starts to dance a bit with Sadie as he starts the bacon frying. The coffee maker starts brewing as he pulls out sandwich fixings to assemble on the island for the day. He works quietly and efficiently, occasionally humming along with the music. By the time the bacon and coffee are ready, Sadie is ready for her bottle.

"Morning," Henry mutters as he comes into the kitchen. "Is the bacon up for grabs?"

Robin chuckles. "Go ahead, lad. I can make more for your mum and Roland if needed." Henry flashes him a sleepy, but grateful smile. He grabs a plate, then reaches for the pan to make himself eggs. Robin watches him work as he continues to feed Sadie. "You ready for our hike today, Henry?"

"Yeah, I think so." He turns to stare at Robin. "You're not planning to have me climb and cliffs or anything, right? I mean, I'll try my best, but that's kinda not my thing?"

"Nothing of the sort, son, I swear it." Robin offers him a supportive smile, belatedly realizing what he's just called him. "I just figured we could work on your tracking and identification skills a bit and talk. John and Will might join us to help with the tracking, if you're okay with that?"

Henry's eyes light up. "Really? Yeah, I'd like that. I know I'm not as good at it as Roland is, but I'd still like to learn more. When we were stuck in Isaac's book world, I realized that something like that could happen again, and I'd be really out of my element."

"You're better than you think you are, Henry, but we can definitely train some more. What did you say your mum told you when you were little?"

"Learn one new thing every day. The day you stop learning is the day you truly start dying."

"That's right. I feel the same way, you know, and living in this land has given me all sorts of new things to learn." He smirks, eyes twinkling. "I figure I've got enough to learn to live forever now."

*****

"Gina?"

"Hmm?" She keeps her eyes closed, despite the knowledge that they have things to do. She treasures these quiet moments with Roland.

"Is it time to get up now?"

She chuckles softly as he snuggles closer with a kind of nervous energy she remembers in Henry at this same age. "I suppose it is if we want to go on our special day at the beach. Or did you just want to spend the whole day being lazy in bed, handsome?"

His sudden gasp and squirming pulls a laugh from deep in her belly. She pulls him closer, tickling at his sides lightly until they're both giggling breathlessly.

"Come on, Gina! We gotta go!"

She relents and lets him out of bed, a nervous kind of excitement skittering down her spine as she considers what today means for her family. "Do you want to pick out your clothes today and get dressed while I do the same? Or should I pick out an outfit for you?"

"I can do it! But don't forget my swimmers, okay?"

He has a healthy fear of the ocean and deep water, but she knows that he's working on improving his swimming. "I'm not sure the water's warm enough for a swim, but I'll pack them in case we wade in like last time." She eases out of bed and presses a kiss to his messy curls. "Put a spare set of clothes on the bed after you make it. I'll put those in the bag with our towels and meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay, Gina. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, handsome."

She kisses the top of his head again, then makes her way to her bedroom. She doesn't bother with a shower this morning, knowing she and Roland will get dirty at the beach, like they always do. She smiles to see Robin already made the bed, and takes note of the full hamper. Laundry can wait until tomorrow. She quickly dresses in comfortable yoga pants and her tennis shoes, borrowing a t-shirt and hoodie of Robin's to over the top. A second set of similar clothes goes into the beach bag, along with a pair of towels. She smiles, noting the swimmers and a full bottle of sunscreen are already in the bag, and makes a mental note to thank Robin for that. Satisfied that she has everything she needs, Regina makes her way downstairs to find her family happily having their breakfast.

"Good morning, love," Robin says as she leans in to kiss his cheek. "Coffee's ready and you have bacon unless the boys ate it all. If you want to take Sadie, I'll get your eggs started."

"I can make my eggs," she replies, noting Sadie's drooping eyes. "It looks like you've almost got our little princess back to sleep." She moves to pour a mug of coffee, adding a bit of creamer, then hums happily as she swallows the first mouthful. "There is nothing quite like that first kiss of caffeine in the morning."

"I can think of something better," Robin says, making the boys laugh. "But you've gotten me addicted to coffee, too, love."

*****

"We'll see you later this afternoon once we're back, love," Robin says with a smile as Regina fusses with the straps on the front pack that Sadie rests in against his chest. "I pulled ground beef from the freezer yesterday for burgers tonight. I thought we could grill out?"

Regina's bright smile warms his heart. "I think that will be an excellent idea. Roland and I can pick up the salads to go with it on our way home from the beach. We'll have a good old-fashioned picnic on the deck and follow it up with movies in the den?" When the boys cheer, she chuckles. "I guess that settles it. Are you sure you're okay taking Sadie on your hike? Roland and I can take her if it's easier?"

"She'll be fine, Regina. We're not going to do anything strenuous today, just a little tracking practice with John and Will eventually." He glances over at Roland. "You make sure she doesn't float away in the ocean today, my boy, yeah?"

"I'll protect her, Papa!"

"Good boy. Now you two go have fun with your picnic lunch and your beachcombing. We'll see you here for dinner and movies later on."

Hugs and kisses are passed around, then Regina and Roland take off for their day at the beach while Robin and Henry make their way toward the forest. It's a lovely day and Robin enjoys the faint breeze on his face as they walk. Once in the woods, he lets Henry take the lead to the Merry Men's encampment as their starting point for their tracking practice. Tuck and Alan keep Henry distracted while John and Will give Robin the barest bones of their plans and head out. Tuck and Alan's stories always keep Henry fascinated, and Robin knows the boy would stay forever just to hear them give one more piece of information about the world his family is from.

"All right, Henry," he finally says, clapping his hands together. "I know these two will talk your ears off if given the chance, but we have some tracking practice to do." He winks at the men, who laugh in reply. "Now the only clue I've been allowed to give you is that John and Will left the camp heading north. You need to find their trail and eventually, _hopefully_ , find them, as well. You have three hours before they start backtracking to camp to see where you lost them. Do you think you can do it?"

Henry straightens, puffing out his chest slightly. "I can do it. Tell me when the clock starts and I'm ready."

Robin smiles broadly and taps out a quick text to Will and John, alerting them to the start time. "Your three hours starts now. Let's go."

He watches Henry check along the northern perimeter of the camp, searching for any signs of the two men's point of egress. He can easily spot the markers, but won't offer assistance until Henry asks. After they've been walking for about half an hour or so, he notices a strange look on Henry's face and that the boy glances his way occasionally.

"Something on your mind, Henry?" He hopes his tone sounds casual.

It takes a moment or two before Henry stops and faces him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Henry, and I will answer honestly."

"Do you think it's a good thing that I'm the Author?"

Robin mulls over that before answering. "I think everyone has a destiny to fulfill, Henry, and it would seem that this is yours. Do you not wish for this destiny? I thought you had a choice to become the Author?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's not that. I like being the Author. It's a lot of responsibility, but I find the ability to guarantee everyone's story is told is important. Everyone deserves to have their life mean something and be remembered, don't you think?" When Robin nods, Henry repeats the motion. "But do you think this will interfere with me finding someone to spend my life with? I mean, Violet was awesome, but she moved away and found a new boyfriend already. But all the kids my age are talking about dating and I just…" He shrugs. "That's just not me."

Without thought, Robin pulls out his phone to text Will and John about the delay, then guides Henry to a nearby log. "Come, let's talk about this a little more."

"But the tracking--"

"The tracking can wait. This is more important."

*****

Regina and Roland settle on their blanket to eat the lunch Robin made for them. There is a small pile of treasures Roland has found, as well as a grocery bag full of garbage they can throw away when they get home. Roland is happily munching on his turkey sandwich, leaning against Regina's side.

"This is fun today, isn't it, handsome?" He nods happily and glances up at her. "Can I ask you something important? This is a big boy thing."

Roland swallows and looks at her with wide eyes. "I'm a big boy, Gina."

"Yes, you are, and that's why I need your help." She waits while Roland shifts to face her, curiosity plain in his dark eyes. "You like living with me and Henry, don't you?"

"Uh-huh! We're a family. Papa and I are happy."

"So are Henry and I." She pauses to consider her words. "What would you think about making our family more permanent?"

He tilts his head to the side. "How?"

"Well, what would you think if your papa and I got married one day?"

"That would mean Henry's my brother for real!" She chuckles at his enthusiasm, knowing how much he loves Henry's presence in his life. And then he goes quiet for a minute. "Does-- Um, does that mean you'd be my new mama? Would I hafta stop calling you Gina?"

She doesn't expect that question, blinking in surprise, but covers it. "I would be your stepmother, your mama is still your mama and always will be. And you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with, Roland. If that means you keep calling me Gina, I'm okay with it."

"Oh…" He goes quiet again, turning to look out at the gulls playing in the surf. Regina sips at her water, letting him consider this information. After several minutes, his gaze turns back to her. "If you and Papa get married, would it be okay if did call you my mama? Henry has two mamas, so it's okay if I do, too, right?"

"Oh, Roland," she whispers, tears filling her eyes as she pulls him into a hug. "Of course, it's okay. I don't want to replace your mama, but I'd be honored for you to call me Mama, too."

He snuggles into her side again. "Thank you, Mama. Does this mean Papa _is_ gonna marry you?"

"Well, that's something else I want to talk to you about…"

*****

"I think those were the best burgers we've made in a long time," Robin says with a grin, leaning back in his chair. "Which one of you boys helped mix them?" He knows who helped, but he likes to give his son appropriate praise for doing what some might consider women's work.

"I helped, Papa! Mama said I could help her mix in the eggs and stuff."

Robin blinks when Roland calls Regina _Mama_ , then sees the serene smile on her face and lets it drop for now. Perhaps he'll ask her later after the boys have gone to bed. Roland continues to talk about the mixing process, and Henry adds in his own two cents from doing it for so long. Their conversation is soothing and reminds him even more how much he loves this family they're creating.

"Papa, you done?" Roland asks, pulling Robin from his thoughts.

"What's that, my boy?"

"Are you done with your plate? Henry and I are clearing the table for dessert." He leans in to mock-whisper, "Mama made brownies!"

"I am done and can't wait to taste those brownies. You and Henry go help her with the cleanup and dessert, okay?"

"Nope," Henry says. "It's just us boys tonight. You two just relax and we'll be back in a bit." 

Robin catches him winking at Regina as he and Roland head into the kitchen. _Curious…_ He turns back to his soulmate, intrigued by the look on her face. When she doesn't say anything at first, he leans over to take her hand in his, grateful when she automatically laces her fingers with his. 

"Everything all right, love?"

"I think so, yes." She studies him for a moment. "I'm sure you noticed the new name from Roland?" When he nods, a soft smile lights up her face. "He asked me today at the beach. He knows that Marian is his mother, but he argued that if Henry can have two moms, then he should be able to, as well. I had nothing to refute his logic."

Robin chuckles. "I wonder if he and Henry talked about that beforehand."

"I wouldn't be surprised," she replies, squeezing his hand a bit. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, milady, you know that." He lifts their joined hands to press a kiss to her knuckles.

Regina takes a deep breath and faces him more fully. "We've grown so much as a family, Robin, and I love that this house is filled with joy and love and laughter all the time. We have three wonderful children that we're raising. We've grown closer with each day."

"I agree," he replies softly. "It's not perfect, but it's what we need."

"It's definitely not perfect," she says with a nervous laugh. "But I know what might make it a bit more perfect."

When she doesn't speak for a couple of moments, Robin squeezes her hand. "Regina? Love, what is it?"

Still holding his hand, Regina takes a deep breath and smiles at him before speaking. "Robin, you are my soulmate and my love, you and Roland have added so much to my life. I honestly never thought I'd feel this wonderful again in my life, and then you came along. So," she says, reaching into her hoodie pocket with her free hand to pull out a small wooden box and hold it toward him. "I've never done this before, but Robin William Locksley, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Regina, I--"

"Please, Robin, if you need time--"

"No, I don't need time," he says, tugging her closer by their entwined hands. "Yes, Regina, of course, I'll marry you and become your husband. I would like nothing more." He kisses her knuckles again, overcome with emotion, but before he can do anything more, they hear loud cheering from behind them. A glance back shows the boys hugging each other. It pulls Robin from his paralysis and he motions them over before remembering... "May I see the ring, my love?"

"Of course," she says with a giggle, letting go of his hand to open the box and reveal a ring made of bands of two different types of wood with a thin silver arrow between them. She fumbles it out of the box and takes his left hand, slipping it on his ring finger. "Oh gods, it looks more beautiful on your hand than I imagined."

He knows he should be looking at the ring, but all he can see is her. Reaching up, he cups her cheek and pulls her into a slow, deep kiss that conveys every ounce of his love for her. For a couple dozen heartbeats, nothing exists but him and Regina. And then the boys make loud gagging noises between giggles, pulling them apart.

"I love you, Regina," he whispers, heart soaring when she repeats the words back to him.

*****

"Mom?"

She mumbles softly, burrowing further into the warm chest beneath her cheek.

"Mom, wake up." This time it's accompanied by a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She squints up to see Henry smiling at her. "Henry?"

"The movie's done and I'm taking Roland up to bed. You and Robin should do the same."

She smiles at his concern, and stretches out a hand to touch his arm. "You're a good boy, sweetheart. Help Roland and I'll make us all pancakes in the morning."

"Sounds good. G'night, Mom."

"Good night, Henry."

She turns to snuggle back into Robin's chest on the couch, and is just starting to drift off again when Sadie's cries carry over the monitor. She sighs heavily, knowing she needs to get up, and shakes Robin's shoulder.

"I'm up!" he says, starting up into a seated position, then rubs at his face. "What's going on?"

"Sadie's crying and we should head to bed."

"Right," he says, scrubbing at his face. 

There's just enough light to glint off the titanium arrow nestled between bands of Redwood and Koa wood on his ring finger, and she smiles at the renewed realization that this man is going to be her husband soon enough.

"Go get her and I'll be right up after I warm a bottle for her." Her lips brush against his lightly. "I love you."

"And I you. See you soon, love."

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [Source](https://www.thenordictradingco.com/products/new-item-mens-rugged-hunting-inspired-wedding-band-silver-bow-arrow-2-types-real-wood-inlay-sz-9-10-rings-him-jewelery)  
> 


End file.
